


Moving Out

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Childhood Friends, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Post-Marauders' Era, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: James announces he's moving out from his shared place with Sirius.Oneshot/drabble





	Moving Out

"I have something big to tell you," James Potter said. And he was really excited too! Sirius knew what it was. He wanted to be excited for him. He really did. 

"You're moving in with Lily?" When James nodded: "Wow! That's such a big step. I am so happy for you both. You're my best friend, and I love you, and I wish you all the best in the world--this is great--I can use you room to put all of my records in now--!"

James gave him a little smile. It was a little different. 

"You know, it's okay to cry, Padfoot."

"...oh thank god." His voice cracked. 

He was happy for him, but he'd miss him too. 


End file.
